1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to magnetic switches, and more specifically, to a switch that can be activated solely by the selective movement of external magnets in close proximity to internally encapsulated magnets.
2. Description of Prior Art
Switching mechanisms are utilized to make, break, or change the current flow of an electrical circuit. Most switches consist of at least two or more contacts mounted on a structure and arranged so that the contacts can be moved into and out of physical contact with each other by a suitable operating mechanism. The common switch utilizes electrical power in the operating mechanism, whereas a common desired effect is a fast snap switching action between contact to reduce arcing. In the event of use in an unclean environment, such as an explosive atmosphere, the common type switch will be exposed to pollutants, causing irratic operation and malfunctions.
Push button, toggle and microswitches, which are used in an unclean atmosphere having a flexible membrane around them, deteriorate after repeated making them unsafe. There is no easy way to tell if the membrane has been compromised.
While the prior art has reported using switches none have established a basis for a specific magnetic switch that is dedicated to the task of resolving the particular problem at hand. What is needed in this instance is a switch than can be activated by non-electrical means, and additionally being protected from outside exposures by encapsulation.